hold my coffee
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: In which Harry Potter finds himself in a situation where he has to convince the entire Universe that he is, in fact, a Wizard and not All for One.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi had a pretty normal morning. It started out with a cup of nice, hot coffee, and then everything went downhill.

"So you're saying that you don't have a _quirk,_ but you can use magic? You have to be joking."

He knew his quirk could detect lies. But there was no way that this black-haired, green-eyed foreigner sitting in front of him was telling him the truth. It was just _impossible._ Nobody could do _magic._

"Please, please, please, I have to get back. Cedric," The foreigner started hysterically sobbing, "Oh... My... God... Peter Pettigrew did, I don't even know ohmygod-"

""Hitoshi-san, can you please use your calming quirk on him? Mr. Potter, please, slow down, and repeat your story from the beginning."

Detective Tsukauchi had an urge to bang his head on the table repeatedly. First, this foreigner kept trying to point his stick at him and the entire Police Department, and then he went on a rampage to try and find a _cup._ Now, he was somehow speaking Japanese even though a minute ago he had been illiterate. Finally, he had been in the interrogation room for over an hour listening to this foreigner's pleading about someone dying and getting back.

The strain from the foreigner's shoulder and he sighed heavily, "So after Cedric and I got the Tri-Wizard Cup, we were both teleported in some graveyard. Peter Pettigrew shot the Killing Curse at Cedric, and I tried to use Cedric's time turner. Except for the PortKey somehow activated and well, here I am."

"Are you aware of this, Mr. Potter?"

Naomasa turned on the television to the latest news channel.

"Can you believe it? A new Hero, Hairy Pottery, debuted today! His quirk seems to be some kind of stun and we've been digging around to try and contact his management! Hairy Pottery took down the infamous Villian Lizardon, who had been terrorizing the sewers-"

"H-Hero?" The foreigner stammered.

"We tried to find a Hero License underneath your name, but nothing had popped up."

"Hero L-License?"

"Exactly. Because of that, you are now labeled as a Vigilante. Harry Potter, you are hereby arrested by-"

The foreigner stared at him in horror. Even Hitoshi's quirk couldn't suppress the feelings of distress the feelings emitted by the poor guy.

"Wait no, bloody hell, I'm not even an adult yet!"

Everything screeched to a halt.

"I'm f-fourteen!"

Naomasa's pen fell.

"Now you mention it... You do look like a pubescent teenager. Do you have any guardians?"

"I told you again! I don't even know how I ended up in Japan! I'm from Britain!"

 _Was this kid from the mental ward?_

"And how did you get here?" Detective Tsukachi had to tread carefully, "By a Portkey, you said?"

"Yeah! They teleport you when you touch them."

"And you're a wizard."

"Exactly!"

"Alright, I think I'm going to diagnose you and send you to the Hospital to get a Pysch- I mean, mental health checked."

"I swear I'm not crazy! Wait, hand me my wand, I'll prove it to you!"

Naomasa's eye twitched but he beckoned towards Hitoshi. He uncuffed the young boy's hands and Hitoshi handed him the carved stick. With every passing second, he was sure that this young boy in front of him was insane. Magic was insane.

"Look, I'll show you! _Accio_ pen."

The pen flew into the boy's grasp. Naomasa raised an eyebrow.

"Two quirks: Telekinesis and Stunning. Maybe that's what's making you-"

Harry groaned in frustration, "Lumos!"

Uneasy shifting. Two quirks were heard of, but _three?_

"Maybe you just have three-"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A bright, silver wispy stag appeared in front of them. It circled around them four times, galloping in and out of the interrogation room walls like it wasn't there. The other officers watching outside paled.

"F-Four quirks?" Naomasa tried uneasily.

"Aguamenti!"

Water shot from the tip of the frustrated foreigner's wand. It sprayed Naomasa from head to toe, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad. There was no way that this kid had more than four quirks unless he was All for One.

No way.

This kid in front of him had to be All for One.

" _What. The. Hell_."

* * *

"According to an anonymous tip, we received a note that Hairy Pottery is, in fact, _Harry Potter,_ a 14-year-old Villian. More details are yet to be released.


	2. Chapter 2

_check out my_ etsy _shop!_

* * *

"He's definitely All for One."

"No, he's a Nomu!"

"I've seen Nomus- they don't look like this. Woof."

"I swear to god, All for One doesn't have hair like this!"

"Well, maybe All for One has a transformation quirk!"

Harry looked back and forth as the police officers argued with each other. He stared with amazed eyes as a man with a _dog_ head spoke to the other officers. There were other stereotypical police-officers shouting at each other with donuts in their hand.

The door suddenly slammed open.

"Do not fear! Why? For I am here!"

In front of the door was a man over six feet in height. Through his spandex tight shirt, Harry could see the man's chiseled abdomen muscles and pectorals. His blond hair looked like two rabbit ears sitting on his head. However, the thing that caught Harry's attention the muscles was the blinding, sunshine smile that decorated his lips.

It was like the man commanded attention.

"And who might you be, young man?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer the American man but he was interrupted by the onslaught of chatter from the police.

"T-This boy is All for O-"

"No, he's a Nomu-"

"This kid has multiple-"

"A Nomu!"

The man looked helplessly as the police officers and detectives started to talk again. He gave an apologetic look to Harry and slammed his fist down onto the table. The blond man withdrew his fist from the table. Harry stared, with an open mouth, as the table collapsed itself into a pile of splinters.

Immediately, the chatter stopped.

"Now, young man, will you tell me about yourself?"

"Y-Yes, sir! M-My name is Harry Potter and I'm supposed to be living in England. I-I have no idea why e-everyone is talking about quirks when I can o-only do magic. My friend Cedric Diggory just got hit by the Avada curse and I would really like to get back to England as soon as possible to stop-"

The blond man gave a loud chuckle.

"Detective Tsukauchi, is this young man being honest?"

To Harry's surprise, the detective gave a hesitant nod.

"Excellent! Then I don't see the problem here!"

The buff blond man turned to leave but a young police officer suddenly stopped him.

"B-But All Might, the quirk suppressant cuffs only have a 98% success rate! If he is All for One or an evolved Nomu, then he has a higher chance of being able to cancel out Detective Tsukauchi's quirk!"

The entire room's atmosphere shifted. Instead of what was relief that had been there a few seconds ago, a heavy cloud dripped over the entire interrogation room. Harry could feel frustrated tears welling in his eyes as they gave him suspicious looks.

"I... See."

Harry could see the blond man's back suddenly tense up. Every muscle was highlighted by the tightness of the man's strange spandex outfit and a lump formed in his throat. From the back, the blond man looked like Ron when he was about to fight.

"Tell me, _boy._ What year were you born in?"

"1980...?"

The man suddenly whirled back, and Harry could see the forced smile looming on him like danger, "Care to explain why you're over _two hundred years old?"_

"T-The time turner!"

His answer must have not been good enough because the buff man was on him in less than a second. The rest of the occupants weren't any better. A second ago, they had been stunned into silence. And the next second, they had been thrown into chaos. More than half of them pulled out their guns and the others were poised to fight.

"Funny, _Harry Potter._ The only other person in this world that has a longevity quirk is over two hundred years old. Do you care to explain to us the connection between you and All for One? If he had gifted you the longevity quirk, then he must be dead..."

Close up, Harry could see the glaring bright blue eyes that belonged to the intimidating man.

"I-I'm four-"

"And I'm two years old," Detective Tsukauchi scoffed.

Harry didn't understand a single thing that was happening. Detective Tsukauchi had been so nice a few minutes ago, what had happened? Why were all of these people ranting about "All for One" and Quirks?

"Hm..."

The blond man accidentally put too much pressure on one of Harry's knees and he heard a small 'click'. Milliseconds later, white lashes of pain coursed through his body and he bit back a scream. _It hurt. So, so much._

"Ngh..."

The second wave of pain hit him harder when the blond man hurriedly shifted off his leg. It crashed against his head and his body like angry waves on the rocks. The world suddenly seemed to glow a bright white.

And then... Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _A body adorned in black and yellow collapsed in a lump on the floor._

 _"Harry Potter-"_

* * *

Harry woke up with a choked gasp. His hands, which had been restrained with metal cuffs to the cold metal table he was on, were red with resistance. The bile that threatened to spill out of his mouth was blocked by a breathing tube.

"W-Wha?"

Fear washed over him in waves. His throat felt like cotton and there were needles of discomfort everywhere. The room he was in was worse than his cupboard- it was too white, too sterile, and too lonely. He struggled in vain when the security cameras suddenly flashed.

"Prisoner 2121, you have visitors."

The door slid open to reveal the buff, smiling blond man and the Detective Tsukauchi. They were deeply engaged in conversation and shot him confused looks every once in a while. Harry gritted his teeth and pulled at the white tape holding him down.

Finally, they sat in front of the window and turned on the speaker.

"Harry Potter, based on the Archeologist's Data Quirk, it is confirmed that you are only fourteen years old and from England. In addition, using Psychologist Chi's Memory Quirk under Detective Tsukauchi's Truth Quirk, your memories do line up with the statements you have given."

Harry froze.

"I-I'm a wizard..."

"No, you are not. There is no magic, only Quirks. However, in your era, it may have been labeled under a different name."

Detective Tsukachi sipped his coffee and flipped through his notes.

"In your memories, we have seen that humans with Quirks used to use sticks in order to channel their energy. Furthermore, we have learned about the variety of Quirks you were given by your mentors. In conclusion, because we suspect that you must have some fortune-telling Quirk from the mentor named Professor Trelawney, you realized what was going to happen in the future."

"This means that you somehow wanted to prevent your future self from wrecking havoc and decided to travel forward in time!" The blond man suddenly boomed, "How heroic!"

Harry was beyond confused.

"You proved your heroic traits when you had defeated Lizardon! Even though you are the past All for One, we must commend you for your actions as a young hero!" The blond man said.

Even the detective looked mildly confused.

"S-Sure?" Harry stuttered out.

"To put simply, we want to be able to cultivate your heroic side so you are able to stop your future self from villainous acts!"

The detective was definitely confused now; his eyebrows were scrunched up and his mouth was hanging wide open.

Harry was too lost to react.

"All Might... Don't you think we should eliminate the past All for One so the future one doesn't exist...?" The detective asked.

"Of course not! As heroes, we have to save everyone! This includes young Harry, we should never give up a potential hero! This is why Principal Nedzu is waiting outside this door with the UA transfer papers!" The blond man said.

"Why... Are you like this?" The detective muttered underneath his breath, "This case just got a lot harder."

Even though they were speaking English, Harry was convinced that the blond man was talking in a whole other language. Hell, even the blond man looked like he was straight from a comic book. Furthermore, they were even talking about _heroes_ and _villains._

It was like he was tossed into some cliche superhero story.

"Please release Prisoner 2121's restraints."

Immediately, a stream of hesitance and protest came through the speakers.

"No!"

"He's dangerous!"

"What if he kills everyone?"

"He's a villain-"

"All Might says to release him," the Detective sighed at the beaming man waving at Harry, "We'll be fine. Apparently, Harry has hero potential."

Grumbles of reluctance came through the speakers but the handcuffs and tape stopped glowing. Seconds later, they fell apart and Harry was left sliding down the metal table in shock. He didn't even register the two other people in his room until they came over to remove his tubes.

"How are you feeling, young Potter?"

"...Bloody hell."

Harry swore he saw Detective Tsukauchi's mouth mutter ' _same_ '.

"Do not fear! After you meet your new classmates tomorrow, I am sure that you will have an improved mental health! We specifically chose Class 1A because we feel like they are able to benefit by observing you, and you are able to benefit by their good morals," A new voice suddenly said.

Harry looked down and saw a _talking rat._

He blinked again.

There was still a big rat.

Centaurs had been _weird_. _But this?_ This was a whole other level. This was a talking rat. _A talking rat! Was no one else seeing this!_

He whipped his head back and forth from the smiling blond man to the twitching detective. His eyes met the rat's beady black ones. He rubbed his bleary green eyes and then stared at his hands in amazement.

"Holy mother..."

"Is everything alright, Harry?"

Harry could care less about the talking rat now.

"My glasses- I don't have glasses!" Harry blurted out, "I'm basically legally blind and now I have no glasses! I can see! Without glasses?"

"Ah yes!" The rat clapped its hands together, "We have futuristic quirks that cure vision! Nowadays, people like the Iida family only wear glasses for the aesthetic and tradition. Now, as the principal of the top hero school, Yuuei High, I must see to it that you sign the school registration papers."

"Y-You're the principal?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes, and I must insist you sign these papers."

The rat's face had taken a dark look and Harry took a step back. There was an unspoken ' _or else_ ' he didn't want to know about. Under the scrutiny of the three adults in front of him, he shakily signed the six papers.

Somehow, it felt like he was signing his freedom away.

* * *

" _Just in- from an anonymous tip: the 14-year-old hero turned villain named Harry Potter is now going to transfer into Yuuei High School's hero class 1-A! Stay tuned for interviews with the infamous class 1-A about their thoughts on Mr. Potter joining their class!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_i haven't been feeling too great lately, so sorry for the lack of updates! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing it :)_

* * *

"We have a new student today."

As if a switch had been flipped, the entire class dimmed down. Kaminari, who had been sending small jolts at Jiro while petting Ojiro's tail, suddenly stilled. Katsuki stopped smacking Izuku, and Todoroki paused in making his army of ice sculptures. Sato and Shoji, who were having a massive weightlifting competition, immediately dropped their weights and rushed back to their seats. Mineta, however, was the only one who reacted the opposite of everyone in the class.

Instead, he had suddenly stood up on his chair with a dreamy, pink look on his drooling face.

"Is it a girl? Will she have _nice_ —"

A smack on his purple balled head shut his mouth up. However, he still looked predatorily at the classroom door. His fingers were on the verge of crushing the table that he had been holding on to so harshly.

"No. If the media has been accurate and up-to-date, then the new student that should be joining us is Harry Potter, _the foreign hero-turned-vigilante-turned-villain-turned-student_ ," Todoroki said.

Gasps rang throughout the class and some of them had nervous and horrified looks. Others, like Kaminari and Sero, had confused looks. Only a small handful of students looked at the door with excitement. Mineta sank lower to his chair in disappointment.

"You watch the _news_?" Mina asked.

"Who doesn't?" Todoroki asked.

Bashed glances were exchanged and a few shaky hands went up. After a few seconds, almost the entire class had their hands up. Aizawa's eyes twitched in surprise and annoyance.

"Only old people watch the news!" Hagakure pipped up.

"This explains a lot..." Aizawa sighed, "Anyways, the new student is _indeed_ Harry Potter-"

"Wait, isn't Harry Potter the new hero _Hairy Pottery?_ The boy who defeated Lizardon with a quirk channeled through his stick and-"

Izuku was interrupted by Aizawa's hand softly tapping on his podium. The rest of the class's face slowly transformed into looks of recognition and surprise. Even though Todoroki had a straight face, he looked somewhat smug.

"Yes, and he is right outside. Harry Potter, will you come in and introduce yourself?"

"Yesssir."

The _skinniest_ boy they had ever seen walked into the classroom. Twenty pairs of hungry, curious eyes, took in the starved cheeks and the knobby knees shadowing his pants. They raked over his messy black hair and pierced his green eyes.

"H-Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I-I'm a wizard-"

"I AM HERE WALKING THROUGH THIS DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Harry was about to scream in frustration. Just when he thought he could actually properly introduce himself and have someone, _anyone,_ believe that he was a wizard, the big American man showed up.

"All Might!"

"Hello, class! This is young Potter and he will be joining your class today! The British Underage Ministry of Heroes decided to place young Potter into our care so that he can heal faster as he was hit with a memory illusion quirk in the fight against Lizardon. So class, please do be kind to him!"

"Hi Potter-san!"

"Are you okay?"

Harry gave the pink haired girl a slight nod and the grinning boy a wave.

"If I don't mind asking, what does he mean that you have a memory illusion?"

Harry whirled around to face the freckled green-haired boy in surprise. He gladly opened his mouth and was finally happy to be able to clear some part of the misunderstanding up. Judging by his new class's faces, it looked like they would be able to understand and help him out of the situation.

"Apparently, they think that I have a Quirk even though I'm a wizard at Hogwarts from over two hundred years ago or something and my friend Cedric just died at-" Harry started to say.

 _Wait. Who was Cedric again..?_

"D-Died? That's some crazy illusion!" Someone said.

 _What happened again?_

"It's okay bro, we'll help you get better!" The redhead with shark teeth said.

 _Is someone using a Quirk on me?_

His head started to pound and he couldn't think clearly. Harry felt his body move like he was walking through warm water to the empty seat in the front row. Even though he knew he was conscious, it felt like he himself wasn't answering the questions. His limbs moved as if he was a puppet trapped in liquid.

It was only until he was inside the bathroom did he suddenly snap back into reality.

"W-What-"

Harry fell onto the ground with an unceremonious heap. He clutched his pounding head with his hands and curled up onto the cold, tiled floor. _He couldn't remember... He couldn't remember who Cedric was._

 _AVADAKEDVRA-  
_

 _"CEDRIC!"_

 _Who was he again?_

"A-Am I losing my memories?"

Harry hadn't even noticed the crowd of concerned boys watching him as rivulets of fresh tears that started to stream from his green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"D _o you believe in magic?"_

 _"No, Midoriya-san, why should I?"_

 _"Harry doesn't have the same symptoms as any of the memory illusion quirk victims in history. He's always mentioning something about magic, and I think that we should all at least give him a try... Maybe UA is hiding something..."_

 _"That's ridiculous... Right?"_

 _Unsure laughter rang out in the empty classroom._

 _"Right..."_

* * *

"Ah, yes, Potter... _Our new celebrity_."

Something about that phrase seemed oddly familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Even though the boy in front of him was blond with antagonizing blue eyes, he couldn't help but picture a man with greasy black hair and dark pupils in place of him.

"W-What?" Harry asked.

The blond boy in front of him twitched his eye and opened his mouth to give him an earful. However, when the blond boy started ranting, all Harry could pay attention to was the achingly familiar sneer on the face. Harry couldn't stop Snape's name from hissing out of his mouth in annoyance.

"HAAH? Snape? Who the hell is Snape, you _1A-good-for-nothing_? My name is Monoma- _M-O-N-O-M-A_! Remember it when I get to beat your-"

His sneering face suddenly went slack. He went down in an unceremonious heap to reveal a large hand clenched into a tight fist. The room was suddenly filled with a murderous intent and a smiling orange haired girl appeared from behind the hand. She bent her head down low in apology and glared her teal eyes dangerously at the fallen blond boy.

"Sorry! Monoma-san here has a superiority complex and he can be very, very annoying! I sincerely apologize for his behavior"-Harry watched in awe and disbelief as her large hand picked up the scruff of Monoma's uniform with ease-"Please forgive us!"

As fast as she had come, she left with Monoma carelessly slung over her shoulder. Surprisingly, the lunchroom still bustled around as usual, as if they hadn't just watched a student knocking out one of her own classmates.

"H-Her hand is so big? W-What even? Bloody hell... H-How?" Harry said.

Some of his classmates sitting with him looked at him sympathetically. Even though the cafeteria was loud, some students that passed by their table stared at Harry with pity when they made eye contact with him. It was as if the whole school had been told the false tale that he, Harry Potter, the new transfer student from the British underage Ministry, had been hit some kind of memory illusion quirk in his recent heroic fight.

"That's Kendo-san from Class 1-B. What you saw there was a quirk, Harry, like the memory regression quirk you were hit with," Momo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have a quirk..." Harry said.

"Sure you don't."

More sympathetic hands were clapped onto his shoulder and all he could do was let out a sigh. He helplessly picked at the rice and egg on his table and moodily took small bites of the beef. At least the food here was almost as good as Hogwarts.

Nothing could beat the house elves' treacle tarts. He could remember the first time he had tried treacle tarts; it had been right after Dumbledore gave his confusing speech and he had been sorted into Gryffindor, surrounded by tablecloths dripping in red and gold, as well as friends in billowing black, robes...

Submersed in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that Aizawa-sensei had been calling his name until one of his classmates tapped his shoulder.

Instinctively, he stood up and drew out his wand in a defensive stance. However, because his wand had been confiscated two days ago, all he could do was pathetic wandless magic. A trickle of red light came out of his pointer finger and he grimaced at the sad attempt.

The cafeteria went silent.

"Potter, please come with me to the teacher's lounge. We have something to discuss your quirk regression."

Harry stood up obediently and followed his sleep-deprived teacher without refute. As he passed the lunch tables, he could hear voices of awe streaming in left and right.

" _I-Is that Harry Potter? Did you see how fast he moved?"_

 _"So that's how someone would act like if they were trained as a spy! How cool!"_

 _"Potter-san is so quick! Like lightning fast!"_

 _"_ We're here."

Aizawa-sensei gave him a strange look and pushed the door open for him.

"Please, come in, Potter-san."

To his dismay, he was facing the talking rat-like creature again. This time, he had a single monocle on and he was sipping aromatic green tea. The look from the rat's beady black eyes made Harry sweat like there was no tomorrow. However, not wanting to show weakness, Harry managed to maintain a strict poker face.

"No need to be nervous," The rat said.

"I'm not-"

The laugh that came from the rat was sharp and calculated.

"Really, Potter-san? You may be able to fool others, but I can see your glasses sliding down and fogging up from the beads of perspiration on your nose, as well as how your jaw is clenched slightly to the right. Let's not forget to mention how your right hand is completely rigid. Now, Potter-san, are you nervous because you've been called to the Principal, or are you nervous because you're _hiding something?"_

* * *

i love reading ur reviews! thanks for everyone's support, it really encourages me to update chapters weekly!

do you all want any pairings in this or should i make this strictly mystery?


	6. Chapter 6

_hi yes, check out my Etsy shop *theverycheesyauthor :) link in bio!_

* * *

Harry pushed up his glasses in a tense manner, "Principal Nezu..."

He stared at the oversized talking rat for a solid minute and a blank stare met him back.

"Harry! I'm only kidding," The Rat hunched over in laughter, "I already know everything about you! There's no need to hide anything from UA, we are here to help your condition. However, I am wondering why you still wear your glasses even though your sight has been corrected. Is it for the aesthetic?"

His face puckered, "I... Honestly don't know. I feel like I'm more comfortable with my glasses around people than if I didn't have it on constantly. I guess it's just out of habit, but I could take it off during training."

He wasn't lying at all. Harry had no idea why he even bothered to keep his glasses on even though both of the lenses, which were charmed to adjust to his eyesight, now disappeared. He couldn't place a finger on it, but he knew that there was something important about his black frames...

"It's alright, we understand that you did go through some kind of self-inflicted memory regression," Nezu said.

The black haired boy and no choice but to nod.

"Alright, you better run along now. I called you just out of concern and curiosity. Have a nice day, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but shiver as he walked out of the door when Nezu's hard stare pinned his back.

* * *

When Harry entered the cafeteria, he had an urge to go back to the principal Nezu's office.

The lunchroom was a mess. Half of the school swarmed around Class 1-A's table with pineapples in the air. Some of the tables were flipped onto each other, piling them almost to the top of the ceiling. With the exception of a few people from his class, all of them were collectively whisper chanting "Kirishima!"

He looked at the top of the table pile and almost screamed.

"Oh my god. H-How is he doing that? With all the pine needles and stuff," Harry said.

"Shh," Someone said.

There, in all of his glory, was his red-headed classmate chomping on a whole pineapple with insanely sharp shark teeth. Acidic juices flew everywhere and students gathered it up as if it was Felix Felicis.

"Kirishima! You can not eat pineapples in that way!" Iida stage-whispered, chopping his arms, "That is uncouth behavior! Get down here at once!"

"This is manly behavior," Kirishima ripped another chunk out with his teeth, "Iida, come to join me!"

"It's a great bonding activity!" Mina said.

For a brief, fleeting moment, Harry swore he saw a look of longing and hesitance on Iida's face. However, as quickly as it came to his square-shaped face, Iida's expression settled down into one of reluctance and resignation.

"As class president, I am afraid I cannot participate in this activity. However, I will allow this to continue since it technically does not break any of the lunch rules that Lunch Rush gave us," Iida said.

"Haah? We have goddamn lunch rules?" Katsuki yelled from across the cafeteria, "What kind of-"

"First," Iida cut him off, "We have to be polite to all staff members. Second, food cannot be wasted: any leftovers go into the compost. Third, _no screaming in the cafeteria, Katsuki Bakugou!"_

"Fuck you! You don't make the rules! It's not like Lunch Rush is standing behind me!"

To his surprise, nobody dared to make a sound. Even Kirishima stopped in the middle of his chomping to point a shaky finger behind Katsuki. This only fueled Katsuki's anger even more.

"What the fuck!"

"Bro... Behind you."

Katsuki never screamed in the cafeteria after that day. Even Harry dared not make a peep in fear of the lunch faculty, and Kirishima kept his pineapple eating habits to the smallest crunch as possible.

* * *

"In a week, we will have the UA Sports Festival," Aizawa said, "So because of that, we're going to have stimulated one on one fights because international heroes are coming to offer internships to First Years. This is an amazing opportunity and is something that has never been done before, so do not mess this up."

The thinly veiled threat was covered by the excitement of the UA Sports Festival. Harry sat in the middle of his cheering classmates, with a confused expression on his face and his fingers gripping tightly on his wand. He ignored the meaningful glances from his peers when Aizawa said "international".

Truthfully, he wasn't really sure about what he exactly was lately. It had been a month since he somehow traveled into the future, and he had been waking up with more and more doubt every single day in the UA dorms. He just couldn't remember his friends' faces anymore.

He could vaguely see the Weasley red hair, but he couldn't even remember whether or not Ron had freckles or if Hermione's hair was brown or black. The worse part was that he would remember dreaming about them, but would forget their faces upon waking up.

"Aren't you excited, Harry! Maybe someone from Britain can help you out!"

"Yeah... I guess," Harry said.

In addition, he had to take lessons from Principal Nezu himself about _morals._ All Might would take him out to go on workouts with Midoriya, and Aizawa himself had to monitor Harry's activity in the mornings and late afternoons. At night, Recovery Girl would check up on him and do physical tests.

All because they still thought he ws All for One.

Or a Nomu, in the police's case.


	7. Chapter 7

He, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, also known as Harry Potter, knew he was going insane. He was surrounded by those superheroes he used to see on Dudley's comic strips that didn't know the first thing about foreign countries but had terrific fighting skills. There were adults, who were in charge of supervising budding heroes and were barely legal, and crimes literally being committed at every alleyway

At this point, he'd rather go back to Aunt Petunia and Vernon's home and renounce his wizardry then be accused by a tiny rat and giant man of being some evil villain who had a habit "quirk" pickpocketing habit.

Immersed in his thoughts, he swatted away a very offended Endeavor's gloved hand.

"Boy. Boy."

His green eyes stared at the large, flaming man.

"What are you supposed to be? The person in charge of the barbeque for the wrestling superhero match?"

The man's face became a brilliant, angry red but Harry was unphased. If he was going to be the one grilling lamb chops or making some nice hot dogs, then Harry would eat his fill before doing whatever he was supposed to do in the "UA Sports Festival".

"Can you get me something to eat please? I'm famished."

Harry dropped some of those paper dollars the rat man gave him earlier into the flaming man's palms.

"Listen here you, boy,"-Harry was immediately reminded of Uncle Vernon and a flash of anger coursed through his veins, "I've heard about you, and your little quirk stick. My boy Todoroki has been training all his life and will not lose to the likes of some foreign low-income wizard. I would cremate you on the spot if it wasn't illegal-"

His green eyes darted to the paper bills burning in the palm of the flaming man's hands.

"Speaking of illegal," Harry interrupted, "Isn't burning money a felony?"

If the flaming man's face could get any hotter, it would've completely incinerated the vicinity.

"Y-You," The man sputtered.

"Yes, Police! I need assistance!" Harry waved his hands in a wild gesture, "This flaming man just committed a felony! He came up to harass me and burned money right in front of my eyes!"

Katsuki's jaw dropped.

Aizawa's mid-yawn was frozen comically.

"Somebody help! I don't feel safe in this environment!"

Immediately, the stadium snapped into action. The security who had been hired for the week to manage the festival leaped up to the stands with quirk-proof handcuffs. Some of the civilians, who were lucky enough to purchase tickets, gaped at the Number Two Hero and the black haired boy.

"Hero Endeavor, stop resisting arrest!"

Endeavor chose to ignore the two men half his size and angrily stomped towards Harry. Close up, Harry could see all the skin damage and pores that the flaming man's fire had caused. Up close, he could tell that the man neglected his skin in favor of assaulting young children.

"You know, you could really start using Retinol to reduce the size of your giant pores and sunspots-"

"Boy, _when I get my hands on you, you will suffer-"_

"Hero Endeavor, you are under arrest for resisting arrest and quirk damage to private property as well as harassment to children! Even though you are the number two hero, anything you say will be used against y-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO _YOU MEAN?"_

The audience streaming in from the gates paused in their ticket checking to gape at the spectacle caused in the participant arena. A large, blackened crater surrounded an enormous red and orange man.

Finally, the two men were able to catch Endeavor off guard and cuffed his flailing hands into the glowing rings. Immediately, the fire around him distinguished and his stature became smaller. At this point, everyone had stopped to stare at their firey hero.

Before, where he had flames substituting his hair and covering him, were all gone. In place, was skin that was perfectly smooth and shiny because of all the hair that had been singed off. Where his eyebrows were supposed to be, was two patches of pale, untouched skin.

In the commotion, his wig had slipped off.

His head was as reflective as a shiny piece of steel. Harry could see himself staring back it and his "classmates" snickering on the other side of it. The man's mustache was completely gone, leaving him with a shiny, smooth chin.

Other than his large pores and sunspots, the flaming man's head looked like an egg.

Harry couldn't be more amused.


End file.
